Toy Story 4: The Toys are alive!
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Andy goes off to college and meets Laura a girl who is convinced that her stuffed animals are alive. She's about to prove it but will the toys be able to stop her before the secret is out. Or is the jack about to come out of the box?
1. Laura's belief

Toy Story 4: The toys are Alive!

Chapter 1- Laura's belief

Narrator: My name is Laura Benson and this is my story. You may not believe me at first. No body does but what I'm about to tell you is true. It all started my first week of college. I met this guy named Andy and he and I clicked right away. He was a normal down to earth guy which is why I didn't want him to know about the weirdness. But I should have known I couldn't keep him out of my room forever.

( Andy and Laura enter the small dorm room. Laura quickly hides her stuffed animals as they enter the room)

Andy: What are you doing?

Laura: What do you mean?

Andy: Why are you hiding your stuffed animals?

Laura: I'm not hiding them. I'm just putting them away. You know. Cleaning up for you.

Andy: You know I don't care if the room is a mess.

Laura: I'd just prefer not to have them around. It's embarrassing.

Andy: I used to have toys I couldn't part with either. I understand.

(Andy and Laura got on her bed and Andy wrapped his arms around Laura)

Laura:No you don't. ( stopping him from kissing her) What did you do with them?

Andy: What?

Laura: You said you USED to have toys what did you do with them?

Andy: I gave them to a little girl named Holly. Why?

Laura: I bet they're having fun.

Andy: They're just toys.

Laura: Yea… just toys.

(Andy let Laura go)

Andy: What?

Laura: What if they weren't? What if toys were alive and had dreams and ideas and fears and wishes and hopes?

Andy: I suppose that would be cool but they don't.

Laura: What if they did? What if they did?

Andy: Laura, you're scaring me. ( he said backing away from her a little) You can't really believe that.

Laura: What if I got proof? Would you believe me then?

Andy: Fine you get proof that toys are alive and I promise I'll believe you. Right now I think I should go.

(Andy gets up to leave)

Laura: Good idea they don't move if we're here.

(Laura gets up as well)

Andy: Actually, I'd prefer to leave by myself. You just stay here after all it is your room.

Laura: I'm not crazy.

Andy: I never said you were.

Laura: You didn't have to. I can tell you think I'm crazy.

Andy: I'll talk to you later.

Laura: When I prove their alive we'll see who the crazy one really is!

( yelled Laura)

(Later that night. Laura took out a metal box. He unlocked the metal box and took out a pair of sunglasses with a camera built in. She clicked the button and put it on and then took her books and headed left. The toys started to come out of drawers and the various hiding places that Laura had clumsily stuffed them. A blonde teddy bear with one arm and one leg limped towards the others who surrounded the dorm room bed. From the way they came to him it was clear he was their leader his name was Lucky.)

Lucky: Now, everyone as I'm sure you know we have a situation. Laura believes that we are alive and has gone and told another human.

(A little white bear in a "I heart Manhattanville t-shirt steps up)

little bear: But he doesn't believe her. What harm could his knowledge possibly do?

Lucky: Emvilly, no one is to know the truth about us. NO EXCEPTIONS!

Emvilly: But why?

Lucky: NO EXCEPTIONS! Now, so far we've lived on the idea that her belief that we're alive is just an idea but now she wants a way to find proof. We have to stop her before she finds that way. Search the room for any cameras.

(The toys start searching the room but no one finds anything out of the ordinary. Giving up hope they try to come up with a plan to stop Laura from buying anything on the internet)

Lucky: No camera then we have no choice. Buster?

(A brown bear in a sweat shirt hands Lucky a flash drive with the word virus on it. They go to the laptop and pop it in)

Now, there is no way she can get any proof.

Emvilly: What would happen if humans found out about us?

Lucky: They would send us to factories and have us dismantled to try and figure out what makes us alive and would experiment on us until we are nothing but piles of burned fur and cotton.

Emvilly: O my god. O my god!

Lucky: That's why they can never know.

Emvilly: But why would humans do that if they are supposed to love us?

Lucky: Because deep down they don't. I learned that after I lost my leg. Laura left me on the floor and Roxy got to me. No one even bothered to replace my limbs. They don't love us. They just use us.

Emvilly: Then why do we stay with them? Why don't we just run away?

Luna: We were designed to teach them to love. If we disappeared there would be gangs and wars all over the place.

Lucky: Of course you'd think that. You're from the quechee raptor center!

Luna: It's true. Humans are not just cruel to us. They are cruel to animals and each other.

Lucky: Animals deserve whatever they get!

Luna: You just believe that because you've had some bad run ins with a dog. It wasn't the dog's fault. She was just playing. She didn't know any better.

Lucky: That's the human moto " We don't know any better."… it's why we have to do this.


	2. mission impossible

I do not own Toy Story.

Chapter 2: mission impossible

Narrator: Of course, I had no idea that my stuffed animals were trying to sabotage my attempt and proving that they were alive. I guess I should have but I was excited about actually getting proof I didn't think of anything else but I should have suspected after what happened the next morning.

(Laura wakes up and goes over to her computer. When she tried to turn it on she gets the blue screen)

Laura :Shit! (Laura turned off the computer) You stupid piece of crap! How did you get messed up already! (Laura picks up the phone and starts to dail) Hey, Andy. I have the video unfortunately I can't show it to you one my computer it's crapping out on me today. I was wondering if we could see it in your room? No, I promise…. Ok, great! I'll come by after I switched over for my morning classes. Talk to you later. 'Bye.

(Laura hangs up the phone and starts to put her books in her backpack. Gets dressed for the day and heads off to class. The stuffed animals slowly wake up.)

Lucky: Team meeting! Right now!

(All the animals gathered around Lucky)

Lucky: We have a code red. Our plan to stop Laura from video taping us has failed.

(A yellow bear with all his limbs, called Rupert, looks up confused)

Rupert: What do you mean failed?

Lucky: She took video of us… Buster, you're the computer expert how is that possible?

Buster: It shouldn't be unless it's an old video that we don't know about.

Lucky: This is not good. Whatever she has we have to find it before she gets back. I want a full search of this room for flash drives, floppy discs, videos, DVDs, digital cameras, cell phones, anything that could blow our cover!

(The stuffed animals search the room and each comes back shaking their heads)

Luna: She must have it on her.

Lucky: Then when she comes back we will have to get whatever she has back. There could be a chance we'll have to get it while she's on the move to Andy's… Luna, I want you to go. You can fly in and out with no problem.

Buster: Isn't Luna a little big? Someone will notice her flying around and Laura will feel her fly into the bag.

Lucky:All of share that risk. We aren't small stuffed animals.

Emvilly: I am.

Lucky: No.

Buster: We could at least give Emvilly a chance. Who knows maybe she can pull it off.

Lucky: Our lives are at stake here we can't just go with a maybe.

Emvilly: Please, Lucky. Please, pretty please!

Lucky: (sighs) All right. Buster will be in contact with this.

(Lucky hands Emvilly a mini ear piece. Emvilly puts it in her ear. That afternoon Laura enters. She unpacks books and packs other books. The little bear sneaks over to the bag and starts searching through pockets. She climbs into the biggest part of the bag and jumps into it. Laura zips up the bag and exits. From inside the main part of bag the little bear starts to search. She can't seem to find anything)

Emvilly: Emvilly to Buster. Emvilly to Buster…

Buster: Did you find it?

Emvilly: Nothing. No floppy discs, flash drives, DVDs, Tapes… nothing!

Buster: You checked everywhere?

Emvilly: Yes, I checked everywhere.

Buster: Are you sure. There has to be something. She said she had something on us…. Unless? No, that's very expensive she couldn't afford it.

Emvilly: Afford what?

Buster: These video sunglasses I heard about. They look like an ordinary pair of sunglasses but they have a video camera installed.

Emvilly: You lived at an arcade. How do you know so much about computers and video equipment.

Buster: I had to do something with my time.

(Laura enters Andy's room and puts the bag down)

Laura: Hey, babe. Wait til you see this.

(Laura opens the bag and looks for the chord for her glasses. She feels Emvilly in the bag)

What the hell? (she takes Emvilly out of the bag) What are you doing in here? (puts Emvilly on the table. She looks through her bag and finds the chord. Then takes off the glasses and plugs them into the computer) You thought I was crazy watch this. (Laura plays back the tape)

Lucky: Now, everyone as I'm sure you know we have a situation. Laura believes that we are alive and has gone and told another human.

(A little white bear in a "I heart Manhattanville t-shirt steps up)

little bear: But he doesn't believe her. What harm could his knowledge possibly do?

Lucky: Emvilly, no one is to know the truth about us. NO EXCEPTIONS!

Emvilly: But why?

Lucky: NO EXCEPTIONS! Now, so far we've lived on the idea that her belief that we're alive is just an idea but now she wants a way to find proof. We have to stop her before she finds that way. Search the room for any cameras.

(The toys start searching the room but no one finds anything out of the ordinary. Giving up hope they try to come up with a plan to stop Laura from buying anything on the internet)

Lucky: No camera then we have no choice. Buster?

(A brown bear in a sweat shirt hands Lucky a flash drive with the word virus on it. They go to the laptop and pop it in.. after that part Laura stops the tape. Andy and Laura stare at the screen mouths agape)

Andy : It's true. Your toys are alive

Laura: And they put a virus in my computer.


	3. Going Viral

Chapter 3- Going Viral

(Laura angrily got up, stuffed Emvilly back into her bag and stomped out of Andy's. She stomps down the hallway and bumps into her friend Carol Cartwright)

Carol: Laura? What's the matter?

Laura: My computer has a virus.

Carol: I'm sorry. What are you going to do?

Laura: Kill the people responsible!

Carol: You know who did it?

Laura: Damn right, I do!

Carol: You have one of those online tracker things?

Laura: I don't need one. Now, if you excuse me I have some asses to kick.

(Carol gets out of Laura's way. Laura stomps into the room and goes over to the bed where all the animals are sitting, takes Emvilly on the bed and sits her next to Buster)

Ok… Game's over! I know you're alive and I know what you did! I want an explanation , you jackasses and I want it right now!

(Lucky looks at her)

Lucky: After the way you treat us you really think we should explain anything?

Laura: The way I treat you? Ok, maybe I leave you laying on the floor sometimes and when I'm home Roxy gets to you because she jumps on the bed and takes you from my room and I'm sorry but I'm eighteen, you guys are not the center of my world . I have more important things to worry about like getting good grades so I can graduated and make it to the real world. But because of what you guys did to my computer that's going to be nearly impossible! I had a 10 page paper due tomorrow on that computer and now I have to rewrite the entire thing! So how about you think about how you're treating me!

Lucky: You can re-do whatever we messed up but we can't re-do everything once the consequences of what you did hit.

Laura: What consequences? All I did was show my boyfriend a video of you!

Lucky: What do you think he'll do with that information? You really think he'll just keep it to himself?

Laura: I'm sure he will even if he doesn't, nothing would happen!

Lucky: Humans are the dumbest beings on Earth.

Laura: Excuse me!

Lucky: You are cruel to everyone including each other and you never learn from other people's behavior.

Laura: We're talking about a rumor about living toys spreading around; we aren't talking about the coming of the next Holocaust!

Lucky: We'll see.

( Meanwhile, Andy is sitting in his room talking to a friend on Facebook and sending him the link to the video that Laura accidently left in his room. His friend sends it to some other friends, who sends it to some other friends, who sends it to some other friends. After about three weeks it's the big Facebook sensation)

Narrator: Once, my stuffed animals became Facebook stars I kept getting nothing but messages saying how awesome the video was and how talented I was with computers. Some even asked me how I got the animals to talk. Of course, I couldn't tell them the truth ,not on the internet . Before too long , a reporter came to my dorm room to interview me on the success of the video.

(10pm at Bonnie's house. Rex is in the kitchen getting a late night snack. He is tapping his way towards the stairs when he stops to hear the news report)

Reporter: Welcome back to Inside Hollywood. I'm Vanessa Shinyteeth here with the girl behind with the new internet sensation " the Toys are alive", 18 year old, Laura Benson. Hello, Laura.

Laura: Hello, Ms. Shinyteeth, it's a pleasure to be on the show.

Reporter: Where did you come up with the idea for this video?

Laura: It just came to me.

Reporter: It seems very realistic. You're quite a talent.

Laura: Thank you. I worked very hard on it.

Reporter: Would you care to show the video?

Laura: Sure.

(Laura plays the video)

Reporter: Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd say they really were alive.

(Rex drops the cookie he is holding and starts to panic as he runs over to where Slinky dog is waiting)

Rex: Slinky, did you hear?

Slinky: I heard… I heard. We need to let the others know.

(Rex hangs on and Slinky springs him up and they run into Bonnie's room. Rex goes over to wake up Woody.)

Woody: Slinky? Rex? What time is it?

Slinky: 10pm.

Woody: Why did you wake me up so late?

Slinky: Well, it's like this…

Rex: The world as we know it has come to an end!

Woody:(whispers) Rex, be quiet you don't want to wake up Bonnie. Now, what's this about the world coming to an end?

Rex: On TV…. Someone video taped some toys while they were moving and talking and put it on the internet.

Woody:Who did that?

Rex: Some girl named Laura… Laura Benson.

(Woody goes over to the computer he went on Google and typed in Laura Benson. It took him to a facebook profile.)

Woody: Laura Benson is an 18 year old college student. (Woody started to think about how Andy was going to take him to college)

Slinky: Good thing you didn't go. That could have been you they caught on video.

Woody: It doesn't matter who it was. We're all in deep trouble.

Rex: What could we possibly do from here?

Woody: We can't do anything from here. If we want to stop this problem from getting bigger we're going to have to go to Manhattanville College.

( they go about waking up the others telling them about the emergency meeting. Each toy groggily gets up including Mr. Potato Head who is very grumpy. They all gather around Woody)

Mr. Potato Head: Woody, it's the middle of the night what's the big idea!

Woody: The big idea is that we have a problem. A new sensation just hit the internet.

Mr. Potato: You woke us up to show us a new hit You tube video?

Slinky: This is not just any video it's called "The toys are alive." ... someone video taped some stuffed animals.

Mr. Potato Head: It's not our fault that a bunch of toys were too stupid to not get caught.

Rex: According to the video they tried. They searched her room to find a camera not realizing they were being taped in the process and then they put a virus in the girl's computer when they couldn't find one thinking that the video program on her computer might be on.

Mr. Potato Head: If they toasted her computer how did the video get on the internet?

Buzz: She must have shown it to someone who put it on the internet. But how could they not know they were being video taped ,unless this Laura girl has these new video sunglasses I heard about.

Woody: Regardless of how this happened. It happened. We have to deal with this before someone realizes it's not just a you tube gag. So, we have to go to Purchase, New York right now.

Jessie: How are we supposed to get there? We're nowhere near Purchase.

Woody: We'll have to ship ourselves. I think the box we were brought here in it still in the closet.

(They go to the closet, pull out a huge box and get in, Woody writes an address on the top of the box, they all move the box to the porch, they jump in, then Woody secures the top with tape he sneaks in the box and tries his best to secure it from the inside of the box. The next day, Laura gets up and gets ready for class)

Lucky: Good morning, are you ready to concede to the fact that I was right?

Laura: No. I don't concede to that fact. I mean all that happened was that you guys became internet stars. There is nothing wrong with that.

Lucky: There is someone out there who is going to believe the truth and they'll use the information to destroy us all.

Laura: Wow, I think I had you watch the Fairly Oddparents with me too many times. No one is crazy enough to believe that toys are alive.

Lucky: You were.

Laura: I'm a freak! And by the way, if someone did believe what exactly would you do; start a war or something?

Lucky: We're already in a war.

( Laura's cell rings and she answers it)

Laura: Hello?... Ok, Thank you.

Luna: Who… Who was that?

Laura: Just the post office. I got a package. It's odd, I wasn't expecting anything.

Lucky: Probably from one of your unfortunately loyal fans.

Laura: I'm going to pick it up and then I have to go to the library and finish the paper you guys trashed.

(Laura gets up, gets her bag and exits. She goes to the post office to pick up the package and then goes to the library with it. She sits down and opens the package ignoring the note attached. When she opens up the box Buzz Lightyear leaps out)

Buzz: Laura Benson?

Laura: Yes. I'm Laura Benson and you're a Buzz Light year. Nice to meet you Buzz now what are you doing at Manhattanville College in a package addressed to me?

Buzz: My friends and I… (Buzz looks around notices that they are in a library full of people ) You were supposed to open this package while you were alone. Didn't you read the note Woody left you?

Laura: What note? Listen, I don't have time for this. I have a paper to finish re-writing a paper for my next class.

Buzz: This won't take long. Woody, would you care go to first?

( Buzz helps Woody climb from the box)

Woman: O my god! Those toys just moved!

Man: What?

( everyone starts crowding around where the woman was pointing)

Woody: This… ( pointing towards the crowd) is why I said to open the box when you were alone!


	4. Toys can't be alive

Chapter 4: Toys can't be alive

Laura: If you stopped talking people wouldn't stare. (she viciously whispers. Woody and Buzz go limp and she puts them back in the box. Then gets up to talk to the crowd) Isn't technology great? It looked like they were actually moving didn't it? It's the new thing from Japan …talking, moving, toys.

Man: That was very impressive. You could have fooled me.

Asian guy: I could have sworn it came to life.

Man #2: Aren't you Japanese?

Asian guy: Chinese

Man #2: O…

Laura: Just bought them. I was trying them out for the new video. Now, if you excuse me. I have a paper to write.

(The people in the crowd go back to what they were doing. Laura goes about finishing her paper. The woman who saw Woody and Buzz move went over to the box. She opened it and started to feel around squeezing and feeling around. Suddenly Rex bit her, she yells, and she pulls out her hand blood dripping down her finger)

Woman: The toy bit me!

( Everyone crowds around the woman who is holding her bleeding finger and Laura turns around and goes over to her)

Laura: It couldn't have been the toys it was probably rats or something. Excuse me, I'm going to put the box in my room.

(Laura picks up the box, stomps to her room, unlocks the door and puts the box on the table)

Ok, who asked for the peanut gallery to show up?

Lucky: No one knows what you're talking about.

Laura: Take a look in the box and you'll know exactly what I'm talking about.

(Emvilly who happened to be sitting on the table goes towards the box. Laura opens the top of the box and lifts Emvilly up so she can see inside)

Emvilly: There are toys in here!

Rupert: Anyone we know?

Emvilly: No, they aren't from the bookstore.

(Laura puts Emvilly on the table and then starts to take out Bonnie's and Andy's toys and puts them on the table as well)

Woody: What were you thinking? Don't you know how to read?

Laura: If I didn't I wouldn't be in college. I'm sorry, I didn't notice the note. How was I supposed to know living toys shipped themselves to me! By the way, biting professor Janis was uncalled for.

Rex: She touched me in my (mutters) sensitive area.

Laura: Who are you guys?

Woody: I'm Woody

Jessie: I'm Jessie and this here is Bullseye ( she gestures to the horse next to her)

Buzz: I'm Buzz Lightyear

Mr. Potato Head: I'm Mr. Potato Head and this is the Mrs ( he said gesturing towards his wife)

Hamm: Hamm. How are you doing?

Rex: I'm Rex.

Slinky dog : I'm Slinky.

Buttercup: I'm Buttercup

Dolly: Dolly.

Pricklepants: I'm Mr. Pricklepants, Thespian.

Laura: OoO, a theatre toy. I think I'm in love with you.

Trixie: I'm Trixie.

Chuckles: I'm Chuckles.

Laura: I'm Laura.

Lucky: She's also known as the devil's mistress.

Laura: What is your problem?

Lucky: Your dog bit off my arm and my leg ,you had us exposed to the world because you had to impress your boyfriend, and you have the gall to ask what my problem is!

Laura: (to Andy and Bonnie's toys) That would be my old, grumpy, bitter, teddy bear Lucky.

(Luna the barn owl flies over to the table)

Luna: You have to excuse Lucky despite his name he's been very unlucky in his life. I'm Luna, I'm an owl originally from the Quechee bird of prey center… I help promote awareness of animal cruelty.

Lucky: Yet you can't promote the awareness of toy cruelty.

Rupert: I'm Rupert and this little one over here is Emvilly…. Welcome to Manhattanville College.

Emvilly: Go Valiants!

(They all stare at Emvilly in silence)

Buster: And I'm Buster.

Laura: Now, what are you doing here?

Woody: We saw the video. Do you have any idea what you have done?

Laura: Why is everyone asking me that? I made a video. I showed the video to my boyfriend. That's all I did. He's the one who sent it global. If you have a problem with what happened talk to Andy!

(There is a knock on the door)

Come in.

(Enter Andy)

Andy: Laura, did you take your stuffed animals to the library?

Laura: No.

Andy: Professor Janis said something about getting bit by a toy you had.

Laura: It was him!

(She pointed at Rex. Andy looked at the group of toys sitting on the table)

Andy: I don't understand.

Laura: You thought mine were the only ones that were alive?

Andy: No, not that. This is Rex ;he was mine. So were Woody, Buzz, the Potato Heads, Jessie, Bullseye , Slinky dog, and Hamm.

Woody: Hey, Andy.

Andy: I thought I'd never see any of you again… especially you ,Woody. I had a very hard time giving you up.

Woody: I know but it was best that I stayed with the others.

Andy: What exactly are you guys doing at Manhattanville?

Laura: They decided to come and yell at me about the video. I don't understand why you guys came all this way just for that? I mean don't you think I hear enough complaining from commander bitter over there! ( She said gesturing towards Lucky who was still sitting on the bed)

Andy: Maybe it's with good reason. When I came back from the library the fact that Professor Janis was bitten after having her hand in a box of toys was all anyone was talking about.

Laura: So? They can't prove the toys bit her.

Andy: But you were the first to open the box. If you didn't get bitten why did she?

Laura: People are not that stupid.

Andy: Ever heard of the holocaust?

Laura: This is not the 1930's!( they all glare at Laura) Well it's not!

Lucky: Just like a human to be naïve.

Narrator: Little did I know that Andy and the toys were right.

(The next morning Andy comes into Laura's room with a arm full of papers. Laura wakes up when she hears the bang of the papers hitting the desk)

Laura: Andy? What's going on?

Andy: I was in the bookstore and I noticed this morning's headline. So, I checked out the headlines of the other newspapers. "Teacher bitten after opening box full of toys" , " Teacher bitten… are toys alive?", "Could toys be attracting rats- the bubonic toy plague"…. It just goes on and on and on. I think professor Janis talked to every newspaper in town.

Laura: No one is going to believe any of this.

Woody: Why can't you accept that this problem is getting out of control.

Laura: It's not and Professor Janis wouldn't have done anything if Rex hadn't bit her. Although, I am curious to know why she decided to poke through the box when I calmly told everyone that Woody and the others were robotic Japanese toys that I was going to use for my next You tube video.

Buster: Maybe she does suspect something.

Lucky: If she was desperate enough to go to the papers I'm sure she does.

Laura: I think you have all lost your minds. I'm getting ready and then I'm going to class. Believe me nothing will happen and nobody will believe these crazy stories.

(Laura exits)

(That afternoon Laura is eating in the Pub with the TV on when she sees a news report)

Man: This just in the You Tube gag "Toys are alive" may not be a gag at all. We have with us Ms. Eve Janis who has actually witnessed toys moving and speaking… Ms. Janis, how is this possible?

Woman: The toys in question belong to one of my students Laura Benson. I saw her talking to two of them in the library at the school where I teach. When I went to take a closer look into the box one of the toys actually bit me. So, I snuck to a tree outside her room this morning and I caught them on tape!

(They play the tape)

Man: You except us to believe that this is real?

Woman: I challenge everyone with children to put a camera in their children's room when no one is around then you'll see toys are possessed and are a danger to our children.

Narrator: Although, I didn't believe anyone would people hid camera's in their children's rooms.

-That night-

Newscaster: This is in from all over the world. Videos and calls are coming in… TOYS ARE ALIVE! TOYS ARE ALIVE! It is recommended to keep toys away from children until further notice.


	5. The Panic

Chapter 5: The Panic

( The day after the "toys are alive" announcement. Laura, Lucky, Rupert, Buster, Emvilly, Luna, the toy story toys, and Andy were huddled around the TV in Laura's room)

Newscaster: As per last night's shocking announcement that toy's are alive the trash cans all over America and the world are filled with nothing but toys today. Even some big name toy stores are closing down and getting rid of their inventory. Many employees are blaming the evil toys for their enviable situation has even riled some religious fanatics. The pope himself had this to say about the toys

(The Pope is shown surrounded by a congregation of people)

Pope: The living toys are a messengers of the devil. They were created to corrupt our children. The governments of the world are warning you for exactly this reason. Burn the toys in a giant bonfire to save the lives and souls of your children! Do as your government says.

(Laura clicks off the TV)

Laura: Do as your government says… Do as your government says… It's called the separation of church and state, jackass! (Laura yells at the TV) You know who I blame for this mass panic? Rod Sterling…

Andy: The Midnight Zone guy?

Laura: Yep.

Andy: Why?

Laura: He did a story where a doll came alive and killed some guy, eventually it spawned movies and TV shows about dolls coming alive and killing people. Now, everyone thinks that when a toy comes alive it means people are going to die!

Lucky: But until now it was all just fantasy, because of you it's reality. Don't you think you should take some of the blame?

Laura: I know it's my fault. It's just easier to blame Rod.

Lucky: It was also easier to deny that this was becoming a problem wasn't it?

Laura: Ok, ok… you were right and I was wrong. I feel bad enough as it is.

Lucky: You feel bad now just wait 'til the revolt.

Laura: Revolt? What revolt?

Lucky: You don't think we're just going to stand around and take this do you?

Laura: You can't be serious. That's insane.

Woody: I'm with Laura. I don't think we need a revolt if we reason with the humans and let them know that we're not a danger.

Lucky: Talk to them?! You came all this way just to talk? That's very hard for me to believe, Woody.

Woody: I do what's best for my group and a revolt could destroy lives. I don't believe in destroying lives, Lucky. Do you?

Lucky: Maybe it's because of my hardships, but the world is cruel; it's about time we were cruel back.

Woody: Can't have a revolt if no one is with you and my thought's no one is.

Luna: A revolt does seem a little drastic, Baby.

Rupert: Drastic? It's crazy.

Buster: The only crazier thing I've seen was when Turbo game jumped.

Laura: Who?

Buster: He was a video game character. He left his game and went into another one.

Andy: Video game characters are alive too?

Buster: Yep.

Andy: The world is crazier than I thought. I'm not with you either, Lucky.

Laura: Me either.

Emvilly: I… I'm sorry, Lucky.

The toy story toys: No… don't think so.

Laura: We should figure out a way to get people to trust toys. We'll discuss it more later. Andy and I have to go to class.

(Laura and Andy exit)

(Laura and Andy go to the library and look up rates for tickets)

Andy: So, I say we deal with this here in America before anywhere else.

Laura: We are the country that seems to be the most obsessed with commercialism.

Andy: Getting two tickets for tonight to Washington DC.

Laura: I don't think we should bring the toys with us.

Andy: Agreed. Though, I'm sure they'd find a way to follow us. Woody and Buzz always found a way to disappear on me and then show up again.

Laura: I wonder if my animals have ever been on adventures… I really didn't get them too long ago, you know. I got Lucky when I was 14. I was at Bush Gardens with my brother and my mom. I was playing one of those water pistol games. The guy forgot to turn my brother's gun on. I considered myself very lucky because of that. Luna I got a few months later at my last visit to the Quechee bird of prey center. Then I got Buster when my friend snuck me into Dave and Buster's ,the adult arcade. I got just enough tickets to bring him home and of course I got Emvilly and Rupert here at school. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them.

Andy: I always felt the same way about my toys growing up. In fact, I nearly lost them all before I came to school. I was actually, planning on bringing Woody with me. I had such a hard time giving him up.

Laura: I can understand why. He seems like a nice guy.

Andy: Ok… we're done. Our flight leaves tonight at 10pm.

Laura: I hope the president listens to us.

(Carol enters)

Carol: Hey, Laura… hey, Andy, did you hear the news?

Andy: About the toys being alive and the mass panic… yes we heard.

Carol: No, I meant about the teddy bear on TV declaring war against us.

Laura: About what?

Carol: A teddy bear went on TV and declared war…. Looked a little grimy to me.

(Laura and Andy look at each other scared)

Laura: You don't think…

Andy: No. He wouldn't go through with it.

(Laura and Andy run out of the library and back to Laura's room)

Laura: Is Lucky here?

Buster: No. He left and Luna went with him.

Laura: Damn!

Andy: Calm down. Maybe it's not him.

Laura: Then who is it?

(Andy turns on the TV)

Newscaster: We are again showing footage of the declaration of war made today by a daring teddy bear.

(Lotso comes on the screen)

Lotso: This is message to all humans. You have mistreated us toys for far too long and now you are all going to get exactly what you deserve. You better get ready because we aren't taking this laying down. If you want a war that's exactly what you are going to get! ALL MY FELLOW TOYS JOIN ME IN A GLORIOUS UPRISING! We will finally have the respect we deserve!

Laura: That's not Lucky who is that?

Woody: A sick twisted bear…. Goes by the name of Lots'o' hugging bear. But believe me behind those hugs and the sweet smelling fur is a devil.

Laura: You've dealt with him before?

Buzz: He's the reason we all nearly died.

Laura: You almost died? Andy… forget tonight. We need to go to DC now!


	6. Miss Benson goes to Washington

Chapter 6: Miss Benson goes to Washington

Woody : What are we waiting for. Let's go!

(Laura nervously looks over at Andy)

Woody: What?

(Laura looks over at Woody)

Laura: The thing of it is… Woody… Andy and I were planning on going to DC without you guys. It's just that if we reasoned with the president on your behalf he might listen to us. If you came with us he might dismiss us before we can say anything.

Woody: (glares at her) What if Lotso has already gotten to the president. We've gone up against him, you haven't!

Laura :(sighs) Fine. Get in the suitcase but don't do anything unless Lotso is there.

(The toys all mutter in agreement and all get into Laura's suitcase. She piles clothes on top of them and then zips up the bag. They go to Andy's room so he can pack and then he goes on the computer and cancels their night flight and buys the last tickets for the next flight to DC. After hours of waiting of driving to the airport, picking up their tickets, going through security, and waiting at their gate they were on their plane and on their way to DC. The flight was pretty smooth until…)

Voice: Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen , will the passenger in 26B please report to the cockpit immediately!

Laura : What? (looks nervously at Andy)

Voice: Now, Miss Benson!

(Laura gets up and walks towards the cockpit. She opens the cockpit door. She enters the cockpit)

Laura: You wanted to see me, Captain?

Voice: As a matter of fact. I did.

(the figure in the captain's chair turns around)

Laura: Ballerina Barbie? ( she notices that the Barbie is missing a leg) You're my old Ballerina Barbie.

Ballerina: That's right. We've hi jacked this plane and we're taking you and everyone else on board straight to hell.

Laura: We?

Ballerina: Take a look.

(Laura opens the cockpit door and thousands of Barbies pop out from different hiding places holding weapons.)

Ballerina: I'm sure you remember the girls, Laura.

Laura: All my old Barbies? All of them? Even the Skipper's and the Courtney's…

Ballerina: That's right.

Laura: The My size one isn't here.

(Ballerina whistles and My Size Barbie pops up in front of the door)

Ballerina: You were saying?

Laura: I guess you are all here… so I suppose you guys are doing this for Lotso.

Ballerina: We're doing this for us. You pulled off heads, pulled off legs, bit up hands, you drew on My Size Barbie!

Laura: I still loved you guys and I played with you until I was thirteen that's a hell of a lot longer than anyone would have!

Ballerina: Then they all deserve to die for that reason! My Size, Tie Laura up to the pilot chair!

(Ballerina jams the plane into the down position as Laura is tied to the pilot chair)

Ballerina: Ladies and Gentlemen, you are all about to die! Thank you for choosing Jet Blue for your flying needs.

( The Barbies have shot up most the cabin… each take a parachute and choose a window and jump as the plane starts going down. Suddenly the plane hits)

A male voice: Laura! Laura!

(Andy shakes Laura awake)

Laura: Andy? We're still alive? What happened?

Andy: We've landed.

Laura: My old Barbies didn't hi jack us?

Andy: No...

Laura: O, Thank god!

Narrator: I was still very nervous about the dream but I tried to remain calm. Andy and I thought it might take a few days to get through to the president so we got a hotel room and dropped off the toys. We told them we would let them know if we needed their help.

(A little later outside the white house. Laura and Andy are stopped by security)

Laura: We need to see the president, immediately! It's very urgent!

Secret service guy #1 : Do you have an appointment?

Laura: We didn't have time to make one in case you didn't know the world as we know it is coming to an end! We need to talk to the president about stopping the madness and we need to speak to him right now!

Secret Security guy#2 : No one sees the president without an appointment.

Laura: It's about the teddy bear that was on television. We know how to stop him. Now let us in or would you two like to be known as the men responsible for the end of the world.

(The security guys move out of the way and Andy enter the white house and go to the oval office. A chair is faced away from them)

Laura: Mister President. We need to talk to you about the toys. They are not all dangerous. The only one we have to worry about is a sweet smelling one named Lots'o' hugging bear or just Lotso for short. We need to work together to stop him before he starts world war III. How about it Mr. President?

( the chair turns around and Lotso is sitting in it)

Lotso: I'm afraid you're a little late, little lady.

Laura: How dare you… I'm no one's little lady, Buster! Where is the president?

Lotso: Your president is tied up at the moment so I'm assuming his responsibilities.

Andy: People aren't going to listen to a teddy bear.

Lotso: Once the people are gone that won't be a problem. Now, get out of my office before I get someone to escort you out.

Andy: We'll leave but this isn't over!

(Andy and Laura exit. A little while later at the hotel)

Laura: I can't believe we were too late!

Buster: Maybe we aren't… maybe we could figure out a way to stop Lotso and save the president.

Laura: How?

Buster: Well, first we sneak back into the white house and get the president to safety.

Laura: You think he might still be in there?

Buster: Yes. Lotso needs him as leverage in case people try to revolt against him… if someone tries to stop him … he'll kill the president. First, we'll need access to a computer.

Laura: There could be one in the lobby.

Buster: Take me down to the lobby.

(Laura puts a coat over Buster and goes into the elevator down to the lobby. She follows the signs to the computer section. She takes him to the nearest computer. He hacks into the presidential computer and starts typing in passwords until the word granted pops up. He then gets to a map of the building showing where the security systems are)

It looks tricky but if we're lucky we should get in and out with not too much trouble.

Laura: You really think we can pull this off? I don't know about you but I've never snuck into a secure building before.

Buster: Neither have I but we know people who have snuck out of one.

Laura: We do?

Buster: Woody and the toys have… with my computer skills and their experience we could pull this off easy.


	7. Operation:PRESIDENT

Chapter 7: Operation: PRESIDENT

(Buster prints out the map of the white house and then Laura takes him back upstairs)

Buster: Ok, I have a map of the inside of the white house. Each floor has it's own security system but in the president's wing it appears that each hallway does. Also the secret service agents keep guard of every room and hallway.

Mr. Potato Head: So, in other words we're up the river without a paddle

Buster: It's true that it's tricky but I'm sure we can pull this off. You guys broke out of Sunnyside Daycare.

Mr. Potato Head: Sunnyside was a Daycare this is the whitehouse and we broke out not in.

Buster: If you're nervous. I'll see if I can turn the security system in the white house off.

Mr. Potato Head: Have you ever turned off a security system before?

Buster: No but relax Potato Head, I know I can do this.

Mr. Potato Head: That's Mister Potato Head to you, Bear.

Buster: My name is Buster. Once we come up with a plan to get the president I will turn off the system.

Woody: Where do you think Lotso would have him?

Buster: Either the presidential bedroom or the oval office.

Woody: Aren't those in different parts of the building?

Buster: Unfortunately. I'll have to shut security off in the entire building before we get in.

Mr. Potato Head: I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not risking my life for a man who wants us dead!

Andy: This is not the president's fault. He's a victim here.

Laura: Speaking of victims I sure hope that Luna and Lucky aren't involved in this.

Woody: So, after Buster turns off the security we'll split into two teams. Team tinker toy led my me will take the presidential bedroom and Team playtime led by Buzz with take the oval office. Laura and Andy, you'll distract the guards while we sneak in. Now the most important thing is to get the president and get him back to this hotel room safely. All right?

(Everyone agrees)

(Later that night. Laura runs over to the gate that protects the white house giggling)

Laura: You can't catch me, slow poke!

(Andy runs up behind her and grabs her around the waist)

Andy: Gotcha!

Laura: In that case.

Secret Service guy #2: Hey! What are you kids doing here! This is private property!

Andy: We're just playing tag.

Laura: and we're 18. We're not kids.

Secret service guy #1: Then maybe you should stop acting like kids.

Laura: Um…. No. ( runs up to secret service guy #2) Tag you're it! ( Andy grabs the gun from secret service guy #1 and then she and Andy run away with it)

Secret service guys : Hey come back here with that you maniac kids!

Andy and Laura: No!

( Andy and Laura run to the Smithosian. The toys sneak into the white house as Buster turns the security system. Buzz signals for them to go. When they enter the building Woody and his team go left while the others go straight up the stairs. Buzz and his team get to the oval office and slowly open the door. They go in thinking no one is around but when they do the door shuts behind them)

Jessie: Do you ever sleep, you no good bear?

Lucky: Usually but who can sleep during a revolution.

(The toys turn around and see Lucky and Luna)

Buzz: Laura is going to be heart broken about this. She was hoping you weren't involved in Lotso's plan.

Lucky: That girl was never heart broken about my lost limbs why would she worry about me now.

Jessie: You're a ratty old bear with one leg and one arm. I bet anyone else would have thrown you out a long time ago but Laura held on to you. Why do you think that is?

Lucky: Why doesn't matter anymore times are changing. It's time for toys to take over.

Buzz: Just because humans have hurt you is no reason to hurt them. They are our friends and sometimes friends make mistakes but you forgive them and if they are truly your friends they'll be sorry for that they did. Lotso is the toy Hitler he won't care about us. He only cares about what's right for him now where is the president. Is he in here or in the presidential bedroom.

Lucky: I'm sorry.

Buzz: Luna, you know where he is don't you?

Luna: Yes I do.

Buzz: Luna, you know that Lotso is wrong and this is not the way to do things. You promote animal abuse what about human abuse. Humans are animals.

Lucky: You can say that again.

Buzz: I didn't mean it that way.

Lucky: Well you should know the human motto has always been "We don't know any better".

Buzz: We can teach them to know better just tell us where the president is.

Luna: He's in the closet. ( Luna gives Buzz the key)

Lucky: Luna what in Mattel's brand name are you doing?!

Luna: I'm sorry Lucky but Lotso is wrong to do this and we were wrong to join up with him. I know you've been through hardships and I know you wish you could get retribution but this is not the way to go about things. I love you but we have to get things back to the way they were.

(Luna picks up Buzz so he can unlock the door. The door unlocks and they see the president tied up and gagged. They approach the president to untie him. Luna puts the key down outside the open door but as they approach they hear a slam from behind them and a click as the door locks)

Buttercup: What happened?

Luna: Lucky locked us in. … Lucky! Lucky! Lucky open the door! Lucky!

(Lucky's padded feet hit the ground and he crawls from the room)

LUCKY!

( They turn from the door defeated and untie and ungag the president)

Buzz: Are you all right, Mr. President?

President: I'm fine. Why are you toys helping me? Aren't you working for the sweet smelling devil out there?

Buzz: No, we are not all like him, Mr. President. Lotso isn't looking out for anyone but Lotso. He wants a war to happen. We don't. But we'll discuss it more back at the hotel right now we need to get out of here.

(The president stands up)

President: We could use the vent it leads outside.

Luna: Does the vent lead to other rooms ?

President: It should, why do you ask?

Luna: Then you guys get out without me. I have to find Lucky.

Emvilly: But he locked us in a closet,Luna.

Luna: But if I leave him here that could be it. I could never see him again. I can't live without that bear in my life and I know I can turn him back to our side.

President: Then good luck.

(The president opens the vent and then picks up each toy and puts them in the vent system then the president himself gets in)

Buzz: ( into a microphone on his ear) Buster, it's Buzz tell the others that we have the president and we are proceeding to leave the building.

Buster: ( on the other mic) Roger! I will let them know.

(They all start to crawl through the ventilation system. They pass above another office and Luna jumps down from the ventilation system. The others follow the ventilation system outside. When they get out there they are stopped by the secret service men who happen to be holding the other toys captive. The door opens next to them and a double of the president walks out)

Lotso ( in double suit): Good work, men!

SS 1: Thank you, Sir.

SS 2: We really do appreciate it, Sir.

(The toys and the real president come out from around the corner)

President: Walters! Andrews! How could you men do this to me … to your country!

SS 1: O my god! Two presidents!

Lotso: I'm the real president. He's just an imposter and a very poor at that!

President: How dare you accuse the president of the united states of being an imposter! The imposter is you… you sweet smelling freak!

SS 2: O this guy is totally an imposter… this guy is gay and the president isn't.

President: I'm not gay. He's the teddy bear from the news.

Lotso: I've had enough. Call the feds.

( The president kicks Lotso in the face and as lotso falls the service guys let go of the toys to assist him and they all run towards the hotel. When they get there Laura, Buster, and Andy are waiting)

Laura: You guys, ok?

Dolly: Nearly didn't make it but the president rescued us.

President: I figured one good turn deserves another.

Laura: I'm glad you're on our side because we need to speak to you. As you can tell Lotso is a piece of work and he's already taken over the white house by impersonating you.

President: I'll put the military together if that bastard wants a war we'll give it to him!

Laura: No, Mr. President! No war, a war is exactly what he wants. We need a peaceful solution. I say we organize a UN meeting as soon as possible to discuss solutions!

President: I'll call them in the morning.

Laura: In the meantime let's all get some sleep.

President: Aren't you forgetting something?

Laura: O, introductions… of course, I'm so sorry. I'm Laura Benson… this is my boyfriend Andy Smith… This is Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, Buzz Lightyear, Mr and Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky dog, Hamm, Rex, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Chuckles, Buster, Rupert, and Emvilly.

President: It's a pleasure. Wait, Laura Benson? You're the girl who made that video "Toys are alive" I loved that thing!

Laura: Yea those were my stuffed animals. Most of them are here.

(Looks at the animals)

Presidents: The owl and the disabled one are the ones that locked me in the closet of my office.

Laura: Lucky has gone through a lot. He thinks I neglect him too much and getting exposed was the last straw for him. In fact when I heard a bear had declared to overthrow the government and found out he was missing I thought he might be behind it. I was so relieved when it was someone else I just hoped he wasn't involved but I guess that was too much to hope for.

President: You still care about him.

Laura: Of course I do. That's why I want a peaceful solution we use violence too much now it's young adults and toys who are getting hurt next it could be children! Do you want that? Children getting hurt! And you know they'll be hurt emotionally if we start destroying their toys. Kids love toys. Toys are their babies!

President: All right I understand.

(Meanwhile back at the whitehouse)

Lotso: I let you and your girlfriend help me because I thought you two were going to be helpful. Letting our hostage escape is not helpful is it?

Lucky: I had no idea there was an air vent in the closet and who puts an air vent in a closet do the clothes need to be a certain tempterture?

Lotso: Perhaps they do maybe he likes cool clothes… maybe they are escapes like the one he just pulled! Did that ever occur to you.

Lucky: No because that's crazy.

Lotso: You lived with a girl who believed we were alive without any proof or ever seeing us move or talk and you think that putting a vent in a closet is crazy?

Lucky: I never said Laura was normal and please keep of this.

Lotso: You still have a soft spot for your human.

Lucky: No I don't.

Lotso: I think you do and if let your emotions get in the way of what has to be done then you are just as bad and you deserve to go down with the humans.

Luna: You have no right to talk to him that way!

Lucky: Luna…

Luna: Love is not a weakness, Lotso even if you believe it is. What you are both doing is wrong and the others are going to stop you.

Lotso: They can't stop me. Last time they just got lucky.

Luna: That wasn't luck that was love and faith. Woody told Lucky and I all about the towering inferno and how they stuck together because they knew it was time. Well, maybe it's your time.

(Lotso gets off the table and gets in Luna's face)

Lotso: You're right it is my time. It's my time to get revenge on the humans who abandon us, torture us, and then forget about us as if we never mattered. It has happened to me and Lucky and countless others and it's already happened to you and your friends. The humans are afraid of us. They don't want us around anymore. Well, maybe we don't need them around anymore!

Luna: They only think that because of you and some stupid TV show called the Midnight Zone from the 60's!

Lotso: If you are against what I'm doing why are you here?

Luna: Maybe we shouldn't be! Come on, Lucky. Let's get out of here.

(Lucky looks in between Luna and Lotso helplessly. Then he follows Luna out of door as they do metal bars come down in front blocking the door)

Lotso: New security system. Do you like it?

Luna: Yes, it seems very protective.

Lucky: Yes, very.


	8. X mas Song (War is over)

Chapter 8: X mas Song (War is over)

Luna: So, you are just going to keep us against our will?

Lotso: Well, against your will, darling. Lucky on the other hand knows exactly why I'm doing this. He wants to be here.

Luna: Why don't you let Lucky decide what Lucky wants!

Lotso: Why don't you?

Lucky: Why don't both of you stop talking about me as if I'm not here… (whispers) Luna, right now we don't have many options let's just do what he says until we figure out how to get out of this ( to Lotso) What do you want us to do?

Lotso: Actually, it's something your girlfriend can do…

Luna: That is sick!

Lotso: What? not that! I'm made for children for god's sake! I need you to send a message to some dolls for me. ( goes over to the desk, takes out a piece of paper, and starts to write. He takes the note and hands it to Luna) Can you do that?

Luna: If it means you don't harm either Lucky or I… I'll do it.

(Luna flies out the open window)

(The next morning at the hotel.)

President: Well, the meeting is for this afternoon. We better get going if we want to get there on time.

Laura: Right. You heard the man, guys. Let's get ready.

(Laura and Andy pack. The toys get themselves into the suitcases and then Laura and Andy zip the luggage and they head out. Everything seemed to go very smoothly through security and to the gate and even getting on the plane. After they took off)

Narrator: Once, on the plane I started getting the strangest feeling of Déjà vu.

Voice: Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen , will the passenger in 26B please report to the cockpit immediately!

Laura : (Laura looks at Andy sitting next to her nervously) Andy, what's your seat number?

Andy: 26A

Laura: (looks at her seat number) O, my god! It's my dream.

Andy: What?

Laura: It's my dream about the Barbie dolls hi jacking the plane.

Andy: I'm sure your dream is not coming true, Laura.

Laura: Well, then why does the captain want to see me?

Voice: Now, Miss Benson!

Laura: And how does the captain know my name?

(Laura gets up and walks towards the cockpit. She opens the cockpit door. She enters the cockpit)

Laura: You wanted to see me, Captain?

Voice: As a matter of fact. I did.

(the figure in the captain's chair turns around)

Laura: Ballerina Barbie! ( she notices that the Barbie is missing a leg) I had a feeling it was you.

Ballerina: Really? Why was that?

Laura: I had a dream about this. You are my other Barbies hi jacked this plane and were going to send us all straight to hell.

Ballerina: No fair. You spoiled the surprise.

(Laura opens the cockpit door and thousands of Barbies pop out from different hiding places holding weapons.)

Ballerina: I'm sure you remember the girls, Laura.

Laura: All my old Barbies. All of them. Even the Skipper's and the Courtney's.

Ballerina: That's right.

Laura: The My size one isn't here.

(Ballerina whistles and My Size Barbie pops up in front of the door)

Ballerina: You were saying?

Laura: I guess you are all here… so I suppose you guys are doing this for Lotso.

Ballerina:Well it's partly for him but mostly for us.

Laura: You are nothing but vicious bitches! I can't believe I ever loved you guys.

Ballerina: Please, you never loved us. You bit our hands and ripped our heads off. (Ballerina jams the plane into the down position as Laura is tied to the pilot chair)

Laura: I was just a kid. I loved you. I played with you til I was thirteen! No one else would have!

Ballerina: Then they deserve to die for that reason. Ladies and Gentlemen, you are all about to die! Thank you for choosing Jet Blue for your flying needs.

( The Barbies have shot up most the cabin… each take a parachute and choose a window and jump as the plane starts going down)

Laura: Ladies and gentlemen? Does anyone back there know how to fly an airplane or know where the real pilot is?

(The cockpit door flies open and the president comes in)

Mr. President? You can fly an airplane?

President: A president has to know how to do many things. ( the president takes the co-pilot seat) You didn't tell me the Ballerina Barbie jammed the stick.

Laura: Can't you unjam it?

President: I'll try. ( he pushes the lever as hard as he can and it goes back to normal) Nothing… maybe we can get to auto-pilot. (looks for the auto pilot button. (President presses a button and the plane goes down faster)

Laura: You don't really know how to fly a plane do you?

President: No.

Laura: Then why are you up here?

President: Because no one is going to kill my citizens! Besides, if a nun can land a plane so can I.

Laura: No you can't.

President: We just need to find auto pilot…

Laura: Don't press anything just call the tower.

President: Why don't you call?

Laura: I can't call. In case you haven't noticed I'm tied to this chair!

President: All right… All right! ( the president gets on the radio) This is JetBlue flight 33 to tower… come in tower.

Voice: This is JFK to JetBlue 33… what do you need 33?

President: This is the president of the united states our plane was hi jacked by Barbies, we don't know where our pilot is and we are coming towards the ground very fast!

Voice: Press the black button and then pull the lever in front of you up.

President: The lever has been jammed.

Voice: All right. There is a lever marked emergency on your left . Pull it towards you.

(the president pulls the lever towards him)

President: The plane is steady

Voice: Good. We are tracking your progress. You are coming up on our landing pad. There is a black button. Push it…. Now!

(President pushes the button and the plane slowly descended to the earth and lands on the landing pad and then the president presses the stop button as the plane slowly comes to a stop)

Good job, 33… I mean ,Mr. President.

President: Thank you, tower.

(The president gets out of the chair and unties Laura. They exit the cockpit and get stuck behind a crowd of very rattled people)

Laura: I'm never taking a plane again.

(Outside the airplane they meet with the others)

Let's go to my parents house. They live across from the UN.

Andy: That's convenient.

Laura: Yea.

(Later at the Benson house)

Hey, mom… This is the president and my boyfriend Andy….Mr. President, Andy this is my mom Marcia… Marcia Benson.

President: Hello, Mrs. Benson. It's a pleasure.

Marcia: Laura, could I see you for a second in the kitchen?

Laura: Sure, mom.

(Laura and her mom go into the kitchen)

Marcia: What is going on here? Why is the president in our house?

Laura: He's here to help solve the toy problem.

Marcia: Why does he have to do it here? He could easily contact the military from the White house.

Laura: No. No, military!

Marcia: They are just toys.

Laura: Thoughts like that are why we are in this mess. The toys don't think we appreciate them and that belief is getting fueled by a power mad sweet smelling bear who just took over the white house and got barbies to try and kill us!

Marcia: What do you mean kill you?

Laura: They hi jacked our plane and attempted to crash it!

Marcia: They did what?!

Laura: Don't worry with the help of the president and the JFK airport tower we got through it ok. We just need to discuss peaceful solutions with the UN delegates before this gets out of hand.

( the president enters the kitchen)

President: We better get going, Laura.

Laura: All right. Goodbye, mom.

(Laura and the others leave the building. Go to the UN where the delegates are waiting. The head of the UN goes up to the stand)

Head: Welcome, everyone to this very important UN meeting. We have with us a very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, the president of the United States…

( the president comes up on stage)

President: Thank you all for coming. As you are aware all over the world for the past few days there has been a war waging between humans and toys resulting in injuries and deaths… even some attempted deaths. Unlike the other terrorists we have faced this Lots'o' hugging bear who is behind this revolt seems to have a charm that he uses to hypnotize the other toys into doing what he wants. But toys have always been there for us and we shouldn't turn on them just because they are alive. We need a peaceful solution. We need as many of them on our side as we can get. Anyone have any ideas as to how we can PEACEFUL stop this madness?

Delegate #1: They are vicious mindless toys they won't listen to peaceful reasoning!

( The president helps Woody on to the stand)

Woody: Yes we will. We are perfectly capable of being reasonable just like the rest of you because we were played with kind children who were reasonable, peaceful people.

Delegate #2: With all the injuries and deaths over the fast few days because of your kind why should we listen to anything you have to say, toy.

Woody: Because I'm sure you aren't the only ones getting killed and injured. Plus, I'm risking my safety by talking in front of humans who think it's a good idea to massacre every toy on the planet including me, Mr. delegate.( the delegates murmur in agreement) Any ideas?

Delegate#3: What about an international televised apology to the toys of the world? Christmas is coming what about a televised celebration with toys and humans celebrating together.

Woody: I like it.

Laura: We could use it to rile up Lots'o' hugging bear… he'll be sure to crash a party that he's against…. In fact, we should have celebrity guests help promote this.

Woody: I could get some friends from Sunnyside Daycare in on this. I know that they haven't fallen for Lotso's tricks again. We'll set it up for tomorrow night. All in favor?

(They all 'aye')

Head: Meeting dismissed! Thank you all for coming!

Narrator: The rest of the day and most of the next day we spent getting ready for the big blow out. All the news people showed up and the toys from Sunnyside had been flown in with Bonnie and her mother with them which surprised Woody and the others. Molly and Andy's mom were there too.

EMCEE: Welcome to the UN togetherness Christmas special… we have some great musical guests with us today and we'd like to thank you for supporting the end of the toy/ human war… singing "Toyland", the wonderful Tommy Sands.

(While the song went on toys and people were mingling, talking, and having a very nice time. Beyonce even kissed Rex which made him faint. Mr. Potato got jealous when Mrs. Went over to flirt with Mario Lopez. Laura and Andy started to make out under the mistletoe)

Wasn't that wonderful? Next we have Mariah carey singing "All I want for Christmas is you"

(Mariah gets on stage)

Mariah: This is the cutest and smartest hedgehog I know… Mr. Pricklepants, this is for you, baby.

(She starts to sing the song to Mr. Pricklepants who was sitting at the middle table blushing as the others were cheering him on. Half way through the song a mob of toys and people come towards to area at first they seem angry but as they get closer people realize they are cheering and are there to join the party)

Laura: We got a following.

Woody: Now, this is what the world should be like.

(Suddenly a small group of toys including Lotso, Lucky, and Luna surrounds the place)

Laura: You're right on time, Lotso!

Lotso: Really because it appears the party has already started without me, little lady.

Laura: O, we could never start a party without you… see it's a surprise party for you.

Lotso: Then why isn't anyone yelling surprise?

Laura:O they will…

(Guards surround the toys)

Surprise!

( the guards grab at the evil toys which are not that many. Lotso tries to run away as he gets ambushed. One guard grabs him kicking and screaming towards a paddy wagon)

Lotso: This isn't over! You think you've won… you've lost! (Lotso takes out a mini dart gun and tries to shoot Laura. Lucky sees the dart and runs to try and stop it and it hits Lucky who collaspes as Lotso is stuffed into the wagon. Laura runs over to Lucky) Lucky! Lucky, are you ok?

Lucky: No. I'm not. I'm sorry, Laura.

Laura: No, I'm sorry, Lucky. This is all my fault. I love you.

Lucky: I love you too.

(Lucky's body goes limp)

Laura: LUCKY! (Laura starts to cry)


	9. the end

Chapter 9: the end

( The others crowd around Laura holding Lucky's limp body in her arms. Luna flies out in front to get close enough to them)

Laura: (looks up at Luna) I am so sorry, Luna.

Luna: It wasn't your fault.

Laura: But if I hadn't…

Luna: It wasn't your fault.

Andy: She's right, Laura. There is only one person to blame for this. Come on.

Laura: Where are we going?

Andy: Jail.

Laura: Jail?

Andy: That's right. Jail.

(Laura and Andy hail a taxi. About an hour later they are at the jail. The officer escorts them to Lotso's cell)

Officer: Lots'o' hugging bear, you've got visitors.

(Laura and Andy go up to the cell)

Lotso: What are you doing here?

Laura: We wanted to see before the trail because it's an open and shut case.

Lotso: That's just like humans only seeing their side.

Laura: Our side? OUR SIDE?! You just killed another teddy bear!

Lotso: That bear was foolish. He wanted to take revenge on humans but if someone tried to hurt his human he got all soft. It's pathetic.

Laura: I still don't understand.

Lotso: Of course you don't.

Andy: Then explain, you jerk, how could you do that to one of your own kind?

Lotso: It's a toy eat toy world. Something you wouldn't understand, Sonny. So, mind your own business.

(Andy reaches through the bars and tries to strangle Lotso. Laura pulls him back)

Laura: Andy, calm down. He's not worth it.

(Andy calms down and then Laura reaches through the bars and starts to strangle Lotso. Andy and the guard pull her back)

When you hurt one of our friends. A guy who saw what he was doing was wrong and changed his ways by rescuing me then it becomes our business. So, burn in hell, Bear! I hope they give you the chair!

Andy: Let's go home. There is nothing left for us here.

(Andy and Laura exit)

(Back at Laura's everyone is waiting for Laura and Andy)

Laura: I've been giving this a lot of thought. I can't make the same mistakes I made with Lucky not anymore. ( turns to Bonnie) Bonnie, these are my friends Luna, Buster, Rupert, and Emvilly. I can't take care of them anymore. I need someone loving and caring to watch out for them for me. Would you like to be that person?

(Bonnie nods her head. Bonnie's mother looks at Laura)

Bonnie's mom: Are you sure about this?

Laura: Yes…

Bonnie's mom: Daisy… Daisy Rodriguez.

Laura: Yes, Mrs. Rodriguez.

(Bonnie gives the stuffed animals a giant hug. Then Bonnie goes over to Laura and hugs her)

Laura: Your welcome, Bonnie.

(Andy goes up to Laura)

Andy: Good for you, Laura.

Laura: Thank you.

Andy: Ready to go.

Laura: Yea. Let's go.

(Laura and Andy exit)

THE END


End file.
